Love is What Make Reality Better Than Dreams
by evs14u
Summary: Kassy joins the team for their Inception mission. How will she change the team? How will the Team change her? Arthur/OC ArthurOC Arthuroc
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey guys I am rewizarding my story and for the first time in my writing life I have a beta! Thanks to AndyDunham, this story will hopefully be better than ever before. It will still carry the same name and still be an Arthur/OC story. Thanks guys for giving me another try.**

"Cobb, you can't be serious" asked Arthur.

"I am, she's the best there is and we need the best. You of all people should

know that," Cobb answered.

"But she's crippled," he replied sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, and the cripple can hear you," I spat venomously. Truth be told, I

hadn't intended to sound quite so bitter.

Arthur froze for a second before apologizing, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be

offensive."

"It's fine, you're not the first person to have said it, so am I on the team

or not?" My voice sounded calm and professional, but in the back of my mind I

really hoped I was.

Dom and Arthur looked to each other, "Eames isn't going to like this. You know

how he is, he likes doing his job solo." Arthur consulted.

Cobb remained silent for several moments before giving his final decision,

"He'll have to deal"

Cobb looked back to me with weary eyes, "You're in."

"Thank you, so where can I set up?" I inquired.

"Set up?" He asked quizzically.

"Computer, notebooks, pencils, files, you know. All the things necessary to

make me an excellent Forger," I explained.

"Oh, right. We cleared some space for you right over here." Dom led me over to

a clear, worn desk in the middle of their warehouse. From the looks of it,

it'd definitely seen some better years, but it'd do for now.

"Thanks" I wheeled in closer to the scraped and beaten desk. Checking it's

various drawers to make sure nothing was left behind by its previous owner.

Ok, so let's sort out any confusion before we go on. My name is Kassandra

Swan. I have a PHD in psychology which gives me a good edge when it comes to

Forging. Having studied mannerisms, knowing people's reactions in different

situations and how to make them talk, skills that are necessary for such a

position. I have what doctor's call Lumbar paraplegia in other words I'm not

able to walk on my own legs.

I set up my desk to my liking in an orderly fashion. Afterwards I took a quick

look around to get a feel for my surroundings. Nearby was a desk with a mass

of vials, most half empty, covering the face of it. Except for the big, black

hole burnt into the middle. There was another full of what looked like blue

prints and measuring tape, next to it sat a desk that was completely empty and

the last desk had everything arranged perfectly. 'Showoff' I muttered. Feeling

content for the time being, I wheeled around deciding to started looking for

this Eames character Arthur spoke of. After I explored as much as I could, I

returned to back to my workspace when I heard a loud 'kaboom'.


	2. Chapter 2 Kaboom

Kaboom

"What the hell was that?" I yelled being confined to the wheelchair of doom, as I called it I mean I had only had it a year so I was still getting used to it.

"Sorry" a deep voice yelled, "my supplier send me the wrong chemicals and they look exactly like the real ones hence the mix up"

"Its Ok Yusuf" yelled a woman about my age that had just walked in the door turning to me she said "who are you" she asked.

"I am Cassandra the newest and shiniest forger on this team," I answered happily.

"Cool I am Ariadne," she said

"Wait you aren't going to ask me?" I said looking incredulously.

"Ask you about what?"

"About the wheelchair "

"No I was guessing Cobb hired you and he knows more about this business than I do so I trust his decision"

"Yeah it also helps that I am his sister and me and Arthur used to be close "

You are?"

"Yep"

"Wow but you're..."

"British yes I was stolen in a hospital in London when I was born don't believe me ask mile

He is your..."

"Dad yes"

"Wow so you forge"

"Yep I do I guess people have always been my thing I am a physiatrist so forging came natural"

"Nice so you sit in an office all day helping people with there problems"

"Somewhat I specialize in criminal Psychiatry so mostly people likes Ted Bundy"

"But you could analyze anyone like mind reading

"Well I cant really read your mind but I can read you so I can interpret your body language and your speech and so on door example you love scarves because your grandmother used to wear them"

"That's amazing I have never told anyone that"

"You see this helps with a mark I can make out these kinds of this which later help in how accurately I can forge them to put it simply it makes me the best at that I do"

"One more question is there a job agency for people that do this work I mean it is risk"

"Well I work for an agency but that agency is mi-6 which is the British secret service, and lets just say we don't only dream. It means that I used before my accident go on missions that require running and ass kicking now its only dream jobs since in them I can stand within a dream, but enough about that what is this job about?"

"Well the man who hired us to do he wants us to do inception and before you say anything," said Dom my big brother who had just walked in with the rest of the crew

"It's possible hard but possible"

"You believe in it?" Eames asked.

"Somewhat it's never been done before but that doesn't mean it can't be done, the most important thing is the mark and to know very little detail about how he works so a lot of prep work and not all no let me correct that most of that work can't be done with Arthur's little files. So the most important question is who is the mark and how do we get to know him"

"We thought you could help us with that since Arthur told us you know him very well?" said Ariadne.

"I know a lot of people very well"

"No he told us you were engaged"

"Wait you want to run a inception on Robert Fisher? With my help? And you told them? You son of a bitch you little piece of rotting shit. You know what I am out I have a stable job I can go see my niece and nephew any time I want, I don't need this. I'm not sure what upsets me more Arthur betraying me or my own brother thinking it's ok to use the information I have on a man that not only broke my heart but who's leaving me caused this accident"

"Wait lizzy don't go please we need you"

"No you need my information, not me"

"Lizzie please trust us" Arthur asked, I almost melted that man had always had the upper hand when it came to convincing

"The last time I trusted you Arthur it came crashing down on me literally"

"What do mean?"

"Remember Paris well this injury was sustained right after you left"

"What I didn't..."

"Yeah you didn't know but now you do"


	3. Chapter 3London or Paris?

**An: I am back with this story and changing 2 things**

**I took the advice of one of the reviewers an made Kass an Architect so she can work closer with ****Ariadne ****and it will help flow the story more smoothly and that the orgin of her accident and what is hurting her is still unkown**

**Chapter 3- London or Paris?**

„You know what It doesn't matter anymore all want is not to talk about this anymore ever do you understand me" I said still very annoyed.

"That means you'll help us" Dom asked surprised.

"Yes I said actually I am being forced to by my boss" I said putting away the phone were I had just read the order from

"Thanks Kass" Dom said looking relived.

"Thank me when you are back with the kids" I turned to the rest of the crew "So what do you want to do with Robert?"

"We want him to break up his father's empire" Eames said as if it what we need for dinner.

"Why?"

"Because they are about to become the energy dominance of the world and our employer wants that conglomerate broken up" Dom interjected.

"For the good of the people" I mocked.

"Sure"

"So I want to break up my father's empire ok and you want us to build a space that will let us do that?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes"

"Also we need everything about Fisher you have you know for research purpose" Eames said cautiously trying not to reignite my anger

"Fine you better get me food" realizing I hadn't eaten in the last 72 hours

"Sure there is a nice Hibachi place 2 streets over "Arthur said from his corner.

"Using my love for Asian food against me how could I say no" I said happy at the prospect of food.

"8?" Arthur asked, he always was that exact.

"Ok is there anyway me and Ariadne can build the layouts and then try them out in the dream world just to run through a couple of scenarios incase something happens"

"Yes that's a good idea" Dom agreed.

"Cool only problem I don't have anything to work no sketchpad no exacto knife…"

"All already set up for you" Arthur said not looking up from his notes

"What how would u know that I would say yes?"

"I had an idea „Arthur said staring into my eyes. What were these feelings his eyes were such a beautiful molten brown, get it together Kass that's behind you remember he put you in this chair.

"Fine whatever so Ariadne lets discuss layers and layouts" I said walking over to our crowd of desks, after about 3 hours of basic design talk we got to the real question.

"What kind of layout were you thinking?" she asked

"More London than a Paris feel"

"I have never been to London"

"That has to be corrected I said pulling out my phone "Luckily I have friend that doesn't mind giving me a ride for free" calling up Louis.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked

"To London"

"Why London"

"To dance in the rain… no of course not to get a feel of the city we agreed the dream city should have a London feel it can't have that if one of the architects has never been to London"

"Ok have fun and be safe" Dom said going back to filing with the PASIV machine.

"Oi what about our dinner" Eames called from his collection of articles

"Sorry can we reschedule for in 2 days"

"Sure to make it up I can tell you that if approach browning with a new concept for the company that would be the best way access to his office and his life"

"Ok thanks"

"Be safe" Arthur again said not looking up this was starting to irate me did he not have the decency to talk to my face.

"I always am"

"Liar" with that he looked up and our eyes held for just a second but it that second was enough to bring back a sack full of memories.

We made our way to the little private airport right outside of the Paris, and as we boarded the plane a message popped up on my phone it read "I can fix what happened to your legs"


End file.
